1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of building construction, cinder block building structures in particular, and more specifically it relates to means for removing heat from the interiors of cinder block walls.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 346,734 to Daniels (1886) shows a building block having openings formed in the interior thereof.
A 1914 patent to Crane (U.S. Pat. No. 1,087,644) shows a flat reinforced concrete construction having elongate openings formed therein.
An orifice forming core having utility in concrete floor construction is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,603,245 to Pederson (1926).
Pipes into which may be pumped cold or hot air are embedded in the building blocks shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,745,765 to Lucas (1930).
D. D. Downing, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,391,507 (1968), shows a building block construction having embedded pipes into which may be placed electrical wires or gaseous fluids for heating and cooling the structure formed by the blocks.
Another embedded pipe system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,257,481 to Dobson (1981).
It is clear that the art has addressed the problem of how to cool walls in order to increase the comfort of the occupants of the buildings formed by such walls. The solution that the art has come up with involves embedding pipes in the walls to be cooled, and pumping cold fluids therethrough.
Although this approach is workable, it is an expensive solution to the problem. The solution to the problem increases the cost of the building's construction since building blocks with pipes embedded therein are considerably more expensive than conventional building blocks. Moreover, the energy required to pump cool fluids through the embedded pipes is not free; thus, the cost of maintaining such a building can be high.
There is a need for a building construction that provides an economical way of cooling building walls. The ideal invention would render the walls cooler in the absence of the expenditure of energy, i.e., the ideal system would be passive and would require no operating costs.
The art contains no teachings or suggestions on how to fulfill the need that exists.